Yoshi
Yoshi (ヨッシー,Yosshi in Japanese) is a playful, kind, cute, sweet and fun-loving dinosaur who appears as one of the main characters in the Mario series. He has normally appeared as a Green Yoshi, but has been shown in many different colors, including Red, Pink, Yellow, Light Blue, Orange, Green, Blue, Purple, White/Gray, Black, and Brown. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi Touch and Go. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually in their baby forms) as well. He also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as the Mario Party series, the Smash Bros series, the ''Mario Kart'' series as well as in other various Mario sports titles, such as Mario Sport Mix. ''He has also appeared in the ''Mario Party ''series. '' Yoshi's Creation Yoshi did not appear until Super Mario World, which was released in 1990. However, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated in interviews that he wanted Mario to ride an animal companion after the completion of Super Mario Bros. Apparently, technical restrictions on the NES kept Mario from being able to ride an animal, but with the development of the Super Famicom in 1990, Yoshi could be created. The character of Yoshi was specifically created by Shigefumi Hino, a graphics designer. Yoshi likely originated from another Nintendo character, Tamagon. Tamagon was the star of the game Devil World, a game released in Japan for the Famicom in 1984 and later in Europe for the NES. Like Yoshi, Tamagon was a green lizard that hatched from an egg and could eat enemies with his large mouth. Tamagon makes exactly the same noise when he hatches as Yoshi does in Super Mario World. Additionally, in the Super Mario World article in the History of Mario booklet from the Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition game for Wii, game designer Takashi Tezuka said that Yoshi was originally going to be a type of Koopa, and the saddle on his back was supposed to be his shell. Yoshi's appearance has changed dramatically throughout his video game history. In Super Mario World, Yoshi's first appearance, the green dinosaur was very much created in the image of an actual dinosaur. Yoshi had a long neck, small arms that appeared orange on his sprite (but not in the game's art), and a long back. A second design change was used in Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario All-Stars, and in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In those games, Yoshi was made shorter and stouter. Additionally, much longer human-like arms, complete with large hands to manipulate objects, replaced his short, tyrannosaurus-like arms. This design change was developed even more in Yoshi's Story. Instead of being hunched over, Yoshi stood up straight and swung his arms as he walked, much like a human. This design also gave him apparent fingers instead of paw-like hands. This design has stuck ever since. Actual Appearance Yoshi is a little green dinosaur. He has a green skin. His stomach, chest and mouth are white as well as the underside of his tail. He has three red scales on his nape, two large blue eyes and a big round nose. On his back he has a red saddle that can be used for riding him. He also wears orange shoes, sometimes red. In some rare cases, he is barefoot with padded feet. He has been seen with a yellow rein on occasion. Full Description Yoshi is a green dinosaur that is the same size as a human. Yoshi helps Mario on various quests, serving as transportation. Yoshi's are hatched from spotted eggs. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue that he uses to eat certain objects, like enemies and fruit. Ever since his debut, Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi are omnivorous, meaning he can eat both plant-like items and meat, but seem to enjoy tropical fruits the most, as displayed in Yoshi's Story and Super Mario Sunshine. Yoshi's nose can detect fruit and other secrets buried underground. Yoshi also have teeth, but are rarely seen or even used. The few times they are seen are mostly in Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Island. Yoshi is very intelligent, being able to defend themselves as infants. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis Series, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi. As seen in Yoshi Island, all Yoshi had the same main abilities, no matter what color they were. In later games, Yoshi can eat certain enemies to give him special abilities. Yoshi comes in 11 colors. Those colors are red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, regular blue, purple, pink, black, white, and brown. Yoshi is able to lay an egg that has the same color spots as it. For example, if a Blue Yoshi lays an egg, the spots on the egg will be blue, just like the Yoshi that laid it. In games such as the Super Smash Bros. series, different colors of Yoshi appear. There are seven colors in total, one being purple in the first game. Purple Yoshi returned In Super Smash Bros 4. In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi can be either orange, purple or pink, depending on the fruit he eats. He will also turn green if he isn't fed fruit once his juice meter runs out. Oddly, Yoshi can't swim. See article:Super Mario Sunshine As shown in Super Mario World, Yoshi can do different things when he eats a shell as long it stays in his mouth Category:Characters in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Characters in Yoshi's Story Category:Characters in Yoshi's Island DS Category:Characters in Yoshi (video game) Category:Characters in Yoshi Touch & Go Category:Species of Yoshi Appearances Yoshi first appeared in the games in Super Mario World in 1990 on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi had a rival in the form of a bad-tempered, sunglasses-wearing blue creature named Boshi. Yoshi also made an appearance in all of the Super Smash Brothers games. Yoshi made other appearances such as, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Safari, Yoshi's Story, and Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's Cookie, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, Yoshi Touch & Go, Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart DS, Dino & Aliens, Mario is Missing, Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Tennis series, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and a few other games. Yoshi is also set to be a playable character in Super Smash Brothers 4 for the Wii U and 3DS, which is now available. Also, Yoshi's Wooly World is out to play. Yoshi's Language Although Yoshi is in many games, he has never been heard talking in formal speech. The possible explanations for this are that he either has no voice or he can only simply make random noises such as saying his name. There have been a few times where he actually has a speaking part. In the Super Mario World cartoon, he is given a speaking part. This is also the case with a type of Yoshi that players may ride on in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Later, he is given a speaking part in the Paper Mario series. In these games, The Yoshi species has the ability to speak. In Mario Kart Wii, Yoshi can actually talk in a squeaky voice. He can also be heard speaking in Mario Strikers Charged/Mario Smash Football. Nintendo Land's Yoshi Fruit Car Mini Game In Nintendo Land, ''a game for the Nintendo Wii U, there's a minigame called ''Yoshi Fruit Car. ''You use a Yoshi Car to pick up fruit. If you can collect speedy fruit, you get an egg with Bonus points. Thre are also Presents, with checkpoints and coins. If you can collect all the fruit, a door will open. If you enter the door, you will go to the next level. There's also a door with an ? on it. Enter it, and you will skip a lot of levels. There's also Mini Fruit. This fruit is smaller than the other fruit. Also there is Flag Fruit. Look at the numbers on the flags, cause you need to collect it fom 1 to 2, 2 to 3, finally, there's Moving Fruit. This fruit is running around an dits hard to catch it. Watch out for pits and bees, and be careful to watch your fuel! You can eat Spicy Fruit to eat all the fruit in your direction. In Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Yoshi has appeared in every game dating from the first game, ''Super Smash Bros. 64 to Super Smash Bros. 4. Yoshi's moveset has been kept the same throughout all four games with very minor tweaks. It should be noted that in Super Smash Bros. 4, Yoshi stands more upright. Gallery MP9 Yoshi.png Team-mario-yoshi-stats.png Yoshi-lose.gif Yoshi.gif|Icon from Mario Kart 64 Yoshi.png Yoshi poops egg.jpg|Yoshi and his egg. Yoshi_Story_Color_Sheet_by_KoonieDude.jpg|Yoshis and their eggs. yoshicute.jpg|All Yoshi colors except for brown Yoshi. image.jpg|All of Yoshi's colors in Super Smash Bros. Note the purple Yoshi. Alt-yoshi2.jpg|All of Yoshi's colors in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Note that purple Yoshi is missing. Yoshi_Palette_(SSBB).png|All of Yoshi's colors in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Medium.png|Yoshi's Amiibo yoshis-new-island-artwork-2.jpg|Yoshi In Yoshi's New Island A_Yoshi_at_the_Yoshi_Theater.jpg downloaddd.jpg|Yoshi in Mario Hoops; 3 On 3/Mario Slam Basketball. SSB4-Yoshi_Palette_001.png|SSB4 Yoshi Colours. Yoshi-Palette-Super-Smash-Bros-3DS-800x179.png|In SSB4.|Note that Purple has returned Yoshi_SSB4_Artwork_7.png|Note that Purple has returned yoshi_wall__box2____super_smash_bros_wii_u_3ds_by_djari1080-d87l43m.png Yoshi_Toad_Luigi_and_Bowser_Jr_Dodgeball.png Yoshi_SM64DS.jpg mkwii-yoshi.jpg 800px-Silver_and_Yoshi.png imagesijh.jpg images (1)11.jpg MSF_Yoshi.jpg images (2).jpg y1dwgkge5xiumc2jw4xm.gif|Yoshi Proves He Is The Best Driver Ever! (GIF) mariosportsmix_0.jpg|Yoshi is ready to win the match! yoshis-new-island.jpg Hoorayyy.gif|Hooray for Yoshi! (GIF) images.png KO.gif|Oh No! Yoshi has been defeated! avatar_58298.gif|Run Yoshi Run! giphy.gif|This Chain Chomp Doesn't Look Very Friendly! baby-yoshi-o.gif yoshi-o.gif|Yoshi is the best Superstar! yoshi-no-cookie-dance-o.gif|Yoshi's Cookie Dance! Los-caparazones-verdes-pueden-ser-más-efectivos-que-los-rojos.gif|Yoshi Knows What He's Doing! 100px-Yossi.gif Game_and_Watch_Gallery_GBC_ScreenShot3.gif|Yoshi, having a blast in the Game & Watch Gallery! YoshiSeeds.gif|Yoshi Spitting Seeds at a Surprised Fly Guy in the official Yoshi art for the Game & Watch Gallery~ Yoshimariopartyislandtour.png|Yoshi in Mario Party: Island Tour 95893674.gif Dancingyoshimon.gif gam1094.gif mg64-yash.gif MTO_Yoshi.png peace.gif Yoshi_Happy.png yoshi_lick.gif yoshi3Drender1.gif~c200.gif yoshiiii2.gif Yoshi2-CaptainSelect-MSS.png MP6_Yoshi.png Yoshi_SSB4_Artwork_13.jpg tumblr_mz7r0rvOBb1toyesvo1_250.gif Trivia *The word "Yoshi" is a common Japanese name meaning "Good luck" and "The best." *Yoshi was supposed to appear in Super Mario Bros, but was scrapped because the NES was not powerful enough. ** Yoshi was also supposed to appear in the Super Mario Bros. 3 but again, he was scrapped due to limited memory. *Yoshi's full name is T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas! *Yoshi has been in every single Mario Kart, Mario Party and Super Smash Bros. installment up to date. * Yoshi was originally going to be a tame Koopa. this idea was scraped and he became a dinosaur, because the shape of a dinosaur’s body meshed better with Mario’s sprite. * Yoshi was probably influenced by a Japanese game that takes place in hell'. '''Devil World is the only Shigeru Miyamoto-designed game to never be localized for Americans because, well, it revolved around a dinosaur attacking hell and collecting crucifixes and bibles to defeat a Speedo-wearing Satan. For our purposes today, the important part of that insane description is the dinosaur part — the hero of ''Devil World ''was '''Tamagon', a small green dinosaur with red spikes on his back that hatched from an egg and swallowed enemies. Sound familiar? The game’s sound effects and music also had a distinctly Yoshi-esque feel. * The creators of Pokemon made Yoshi’s first spin-off. Yoshi’s first solo game, the NES match-three puzzle game Yoshi, was made by Game Freak, who would go onto create Pokemon five years later. * The Crayola-colored visual style of Yoshi’s Island was a direct result of Miyamoto rebelling against demands that the game be done in Rare’s patented pre-rendered style. ' ' * Yoshi won’t eat dolphins (in America at least).' '''In the American version of ''Super Mario World, ''Yoshi can’t eat the dolphin enemies, but he has no problem gobbling them up in the Japanese version. * Yoshi is voiced by K.K. Slider.' 'Yes, Yoshi’s squawks and yelps are provided by a real person, and that person is Kazumi Totaka, the Nintendo composer who is also the voice and inspiration for K.K. Slider, the rad guitar-strumming dog of ''Animal Crossing fame. * Yoshi is often mistaken for a Dragon and Crocodile. * Yoshi's arms used to be Orange. * All of the Yoshis got eaten in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time by a yoob es:Yoshi Category:Characters in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Characters in Yoshi's Story Category:Characters in Yoshi's Island DS Category:Characters in Yoshi (video game) Category:Characters in Yoshi Touch & Go Category:Species of Yoshi